The legend of Spyro: Shadows of darkness
by MrIgnis
Summary: (Discontinued, Up for adoption) Spyro and Cydner have defeated Malefore and are having peace now but they where told that the population of dragons is low and go out to find more on there way they get attacked and helped by a unlikely dragon that everyone thought was dead...and evil.
1. Chapter 1

**SOME WHERE IN THE REALMS**

Under a tree on a small cliff were 2 dragons lying on the lush green grass that was as good as new the two dragons if fact were unconscious one was the very uncommon. Purple dragon that only appears every two generations this was in fact the great purple dragon the second purple dragon In existence and the only living the first was the Dark master/Malefor who Spyro defeated with his friend and the one he loves cynder the other dragon that was with him on the cliff she was a black dark purple dragoness.

no one has ever seen a black dragon before because she was corrupted by the Dark Master. Cynder is hated by everyone only her friends and the guardians trust two dragons have been unconscious for five days and everyone though they were dead, spyro started to wake up getting up weakly since he was in a big fight and used all his power to tester the world as he was getting up he looked at his surroundings and found out he was in the Valley Of Avallar he soon found cynder lying on the grass and immediately remembered hearing her say something. In The volcano they were just in even though it was noisy he heard it perfectly

"I love you"

It was he heard from her those exact kept ringing in his head he kept thinking he must've heard it or something he just didn't think she said it. Cynder started to awake and saw Spyro sitting next to her and just staring at her.

"What..?"

She asked Spyro wondering why he was staring at her stopped looking at her as soon as she spoke and replied.

"I was just thinking about...Something"

Cynder just stared at him seeing if he was going to tell her what he was thinking about.  
He wasn't going to say anything so she just simply asked.

"What where you thinking about...?"

"Something that I heard in the mountain"

Spyro just simple answered. As soon as Cynder heard this she knew it must have been what she said and she smiled a she didn't look around since Spyro was staring at her she did and just looked around with an amazed look.  
Spyro expected her to ask more questions but instead she just looked around the place he didn't know if he should say something or stay quiet and without thinking he spoke.

"Were in the Valley near Hunter's village..."

All he got back was a slow nod as she was still looking around still Spyro spoke not knowing what to do.

"A beautiful view from the top of the cliff..."

"Yeah.."

Cynder simply said turning to look at him and smiling with got up and hugged him the sudden movement surprised Spyro so he just instinctively hugged back.  
Cynder was the first to speak and was all happy.

"You did it Spyro..!"

Spyro was still surprised from the hug and it took him a while to respond and when he did she stopped hugging him.

"Yeah...but I couldn't have done it without you Cynder..."

Spyro responded with a both were now looking into each others eyes no movement happening at all bit for them time seemed to have slowed down. A few seconds later they both looked away blushing a bit from what happened.

"So...just asking..what was it you heard in the mountain.?"

Cynder spoke first referring to what they talked about earlier.

"Three words I heard someone say...I guess you know who...?"

Spyro said smiling a bit and moving slowly closer to her. Cynder was so happy hearing those words that she couldn't control herself and jumped at Spyro and kissed was amazed at this sudden move and Cynder backed up straight after blushing and hiding her face behind her saw this and instantly walked up to her and moved her wing.

She was keeping her face away from him a bit embarrassed what she did but he just used his tail and made her look at him.  
Spyro kissed her and they both started kissing passionately.  
few seconds later they stopped Cynder was the first to speak.

"How long have you felt this way against me?"

She asked her new lover He sighed and replied.

"I think it was ever since I freed you from Malefors control.."

She just smiled at him and said

"I love you"

Spyro just smiled and said the same thing

"What do you want to do Spyro?...we can now do anything we want"

He carefully thought about it and replied.

"Probably go back to Warfang to the...guardians and tell them about...Ignitetus.."

As soon as he remembered the old fire guardian that was his father figure he went from happy to sad.  
"Spyro...we both know he sacrificed himself so we could stop Malefore and save the world..."  
Cynder tried her best to cheer him up.

"I know it's just...he was the first dragon I met and to me he was like father..."

Spyro spoke with sadness in his voice.

"Spyro... Ignitetus wouldn't want us to remember his sacrifice with sadness but happiness...most people won't find a dragon like him anywhere.."

What Cynder said seemed to make Spyro feel a bit better.

"Yeah..your right Cynder "

"Spyro...you know I'm always right..."

Cynder said seeing if that too would work and it did seem to work as soon as she finished Spyro started quietly laugh a bit.

"Wanna play a game?"

Cynder asked him to get to not think about Ignitetus.

"Yeah..OK..."

As soon as he finished Cynder smiled cheekily

"I know exactly what to play..."

Spyro looked at her confused at what she was thinking

"Tag!...Your It!"

Spyro was surprised straight up and it took him a while to start chasing her.

"Hey!..no fair you got a head start!"

They both start chasing each over around the place having fun and not caring about the problems they have for the moment

**Authors notes**

This is the first ever story I have ever done and i would like if you would give me some good reviews and if there are any problems please tell me Just saying that i don't own the game or the games character only the story that i am making and the characters i have leave a review and like...or just do whatever...and if you have a better Title Please give me one...need a new one and just to say the first chapter i did on my phone and edited on my Pc


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile In Warfang**

Inside the Temple at Warfang the remaining Guardians Cyril,Terrador and Volteer where discussing the matter about Cynder,Spyro and ingitetus they did not know if they were dead or alive as they have been unseen for 2 weeks.

"We need to send out search parties to find them.."

Terrador was trying to make the other Guardians agree to send out search parties to find the lost dragons

"Terrador as far as we know sending out search parties would be useless they haven't been seen every since they left Warfang which as you should know was 2 weeks ago"

Cyril said reminding Terrador how long they have been not spotted

"Cyril is right Terrador the young heroes and Ignitetus Haven't been seen since they went to defeat Malefore.."

Volteer said using his normal fast speaking

"Volteer,Cyril if they are out there and alive they could be in danger or they could been injured and unable to get help we still may find them even if we send one group"

Terrador was still not going to give up on the dragons and wanted them to at least send one group to find them but neither of them would agree with him he knew that this would happen and with a few volunteering dragons and cheetahs he would send a group secretly which was being lead by Hunter the cheetah that saved Spyro and cynder in the catacombs that they were trapped in after three years of being trapped a time crystal.

"I can already see you two are not going to agree with me so I shall stop trying and continue with the work of repairing the city"

Terrador said sighing and trying to not act suspicious and hoping they wont know what he did.

As Terrador walked of the two Guardians just looked at him wondering why he didn't say anything else to make them agree to send out groups to find the missing dragons

**Meanwhile in with Hunter in the Valley of Avalar**

Meanwhile in Avalar with hunter there was a group of 15 mixed with dragons and cheetahs all discussing the way they were going to find the missing dragons all deciding if they should stay together or split up into groups of 5 Though not all were yelling Hunter and a few others were listening thinking of ideas that they would all like.

"This argument is pointless its not going to get us any where.."

One of the dragons with Hunter was getting impatient with all the arguing and waiting.

"Yes we all know that but I think I have the perfect idea.."

As soon as Hunter heard that the fellow that spoke he looked at him and the others seeing this did the same as soon as he saw this he told them.

"Right...I was thinking we could still split up into groups of five but...we could all search the same area and all return to a spot that we could all choose when when or if we find them and if we don't we could all come here at a specific time..if that's all right"

Everyone was waiting for Hunter's decision as he was the one leading the group Hunter was busy thinking about it and later spoke.

"ALRIGHT! everyone we I have made a decision with the help of this dragon"

He said getting everyone attention and moving his arms to tell them about the dragon that helped them with a decision

"So we shall all be split up and all return here at sundown if you find them you come here straight away!"

Most of the groups were already in groups of 5 so the ones that were not busy staring at the dragon that thought of the idea after 2 groups left Hunters was busy wondering why the dragon which was a Fire dragon looked like Ignitetus the fire guardian the dragon answered all there questions in there head when he figured it out.

"OK...your all wondering why I look like the fire guardian right?...OK so to answer all your questions I am his brothet ..and if I know him he would have told no one about me...even though we look familiar we did not hatch on the same day I am one Mont younger...the only different look between me and ignitus is the tail which mine is pitch black and looks like a scythe the horn colors which each one represents the primary and secondary elements...oh and my name is ignitethus"

As soon as he finished everyone looked at him wide eyed h not mostly because of his relation but how it looked like he spoke by only taking one big breath exactly what they would think of the electricity guardian Volteer

**Meanwhile with the two dragons spyro and cynder**

The two dragons were now relaxing next two each other from playing a game of chase neither of them knew who won the game or lasted the longest but so far they were really tired but it was still morning and no were near night.

"I'm going to go get a drink from the lake whant to come?"

Cynder asked spyro getting up

"Yeh..I love to...but I'm not going to race you...I'm still puffed out from the game.."

Spyro replied getting up to

"Spyro..we both know I won't do that because I won't be able to run and you can't either"

Spyro just sighed and followed her to the lake but as they walking they saw Hunter and a group of dragons and Cheetahs and to Spyro one familiar looking dragon caught his attention.

"Hey cynder doesn't that fire dragon there look familiar?"

Spyro asked Cynder and pointing at Ignitethus.

"Yeh it does Spyro except the tail which is like mine but black and the horn colors..."

Cynder said telling spyro the differences.

"Yeh..you want to wait for them to leave?"

Spyro asked Cynder wanting to know what she wanted to do.

"Well..we could wait for go see Hunter and the others there..and learn more about the fire dragon..what do you think?"

Cynder to wanted to know what Spyro wanted to do.

"Yeh..your right think it would be OK if we went to see them?"

Spyro decided to go down there and asked Cynder if she wanted to.

"OK..but only because I want to see how Hunters doing and not because of the dragon.."

Cynder said getting ready to fly down there.

"Well..OK..but I'm sure you want to learn about the dragon"

Spyro said following her moves Cynder didn't reply though and all he got was a snort and he took that as As a "no I don't" so they both went down there surprising the Cheetahs and Dragons.

**Ok so there's chapter.2 uploaded 2 chapters in one day and just to say thank you to the read my story and I hope you liked it I'll get chapter 3 up in a while... So enjoy the rest of your day may be some errors in the part with hunter...did most of it on my Phone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meanwhile In Warfang**

Cyril and Volteer have found out that Terrador has sent out a search group of his own to find spyro,cynder and Ignitetus.

"Terrador how could you ignore what we have said and secretly send out a search group..!"

Cyril was outrages that Terrador had ignored what he and Volteer had said.

"Cyril is right Terrador this move is outrageous and a waste of important time to repair the city and find more dragons.."

Volteer wasn't angry but he was agreeing with Cyril but most of them didn't hear what he said as Falcon came in with a message and went to Terrador.

"What is it now Terrador...what else have you done without us knowing.."

Cyril thought Terrador did another thing without out he and Volteer knowing Terrador didn't answer and just read the letter the bird have him and as he finished he smiled a bit which caught the attention of both Guardians that were in the room Terrador saw them wanting to hear what it said.

"well...The young dragons have been found...without any problem but there is no report of Ignitetus.."

"How splendid that the young heroes have been found..lets just hope that Ignitetus is alive and well..."

Volteer was the first to speak up after the news.

"Yes...this is good news..but Terrador even though they have been found doesn't mean it was the right thing to send a group to find them.."

Cyril wanted to make sure Terrador knows that what he did still without them knowing was a good idea. Terrador just shakes his ehad slowly knowing that Cyril would say that

**Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder**

The two dragons have just went to the area were Hunter and his group were.

"well...looks like we didn't have to find them..they found us.."

Hunter was the first to speak but the other cheetahs and dragons were surprised still and as he spoke he sent a letter Terrador about there find.

"Yes...you are right Hunter..looks like we didn't need to find the young heroes..but if i may ask even though it may not seem to be the right but where is Ignitetus"

Ignitethus spoke straight after Hunter but was the first to ask a question which seemed to make Spyro remember what happened and as he did he looked down with a sad face.

"Right..when I went to Warfang with the big group of dragons that I was leading to the city after I heard a rumour of the defeat of Malefore...When i heard he had not been seen since he took you two to the ring of fire I knew something could have happened...And that's also when this group was first set up..Only by Terradors permission...hmm...uh yes one more thing the names Ignitethus"

The two dragons were listening even spyro but still had the sad thoughts of Ignitetus death but mostly was surprised how he spoke like Volteer but it was understandable.

"So...only Terrador wanted to try and find us.?"

Cynder as the first to speak up after Ignitethus spoke.

"Yes Cynder they were to busy on trying to find hidden dragon colonies that were hiding from Malefore...none of them thought you two would be alive...but it is a shame for Ignitetus to have died.."

Ignitethus answered the question and did it like a normal dragon would and not with a fast voice which spyro and cynder thought he had because he doesn't need to take more than one breath to do a big sentence**.**

**"**Yes..what he is saying is true...but we should hurry and get the other groups and then prepare our trip to Warfang"

Hunter spoke straight after seeing that the she wanted to know if it was true after that they sent some to look for the groups and some helped set up the camp since they were going to stay there the night Spyro and Cynder didn't do anything but were aloud to help with setting up the camp area if they wanted to which they did.

**I am updating the chapters that I have not finished as fast as I can to say but i am busy allot and sometimes don't get to finish the chapter and if you have reviewed or followed this book just to say thank you and I hope you enjoyed it i will try to get Chapter 4 up as early as I can Hoped you liked the Chapter and I will try to make the chapter longer...that's it and please review and if you have a different Title i could use please tell me as i don't think the Title would suite the story...which is because the Title makes no sense for what I have in mind for the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Message**

**I know that the new chapters look like the ones before and that is just the way I get new chapters and i also have a cold and i may not be updating much but hope you enjoy what i have so far and i also got a review that said "I hope malefor is a still live" know if a question like that is asked I dunno what to do but just see if I can add something to answer if in the next or current chapter but I think the summary would tell you hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Somewhere in the realm**

An Ape walks into a black pitch room that no one can see anything in.

"mas..."

The ape was about to talk but was stopped by a dark dragon voice (**Kinda like Dark spyro's voice) **

"What News do you have ape..?"

The ape was going to reply straight up but thought that it needed to tell it carefully.

"Well...we uhh...we intercepted a bird coming from Warfang liked you asked..."

The ape was nervous because he didn't want to anger his lord as the last ape that did was fed to the 'beast'

"What did the note say.."

The voice asked not showing any sign of emotion in his voice

"Well...it said that uhh...that the two dragons that defeated your um..."

The ape didn't know what his lord what call Malefor but he also didn't get a chance to speak after that.

"The little weaklings that defeated him are alive.."

The ape just nodded as he was afraid if he spoke he would die and all he got in response was a low growl from the voice in the darkness and the ape took this as a sign to leave the room but as he was leaving the Voice spoke again.

"KILL THE DRAGONS!"

The Ape knew that his master wants him to send out some Apes to kill the dragons Spyro and Cynder.

**In the same room hidden in the darkness unknown**

A dragon was resting in the area till a Ape came in to talk to his previous master this particular dragon was once like the voice but this dragon has learnt to call the voice 'the darkness' and the darkness appreciated it the dragon as the darkness called 'shadow' as they never used there real names 'shadow' has been building an escape route from his prison as since he was defeated the shadow had trapped him for trying to destroy the world and know he knew his plan was ready because he now knows some dragons that can help him.

**Night time at the camp that With spyro and Cynder**

All the dragons and cheetahs were asleep except Cynder,Spyro and unknown to them Ignitethus as he was making sure no one was going to attack them as he knew of Malefore's dark master and he knew that he wanted to kill the young heroes because they are strong enough to kill him if ignitethus taught them the element of light.

Spyro wasn't able to sleep and went to see if Cynder was alright but when he looked she wasn't there so he went to the lake to see if she was there and as he got there he found her staring into the water. Spyro didn't know if she was sad or was trying to catch a fish so he walked up to her and sat next to her but didn't speak not wanting to scare her.

"I don't want to be here Spyro...all the others in the camp look at me as if I am going to slaughter them all..."

Cynder spoke after a few seconds after Spyro sat next to her.

"Cynder...I know that the others wont like you but if they want to hurt you they will have to go through me.."

Spyro was trying his best to comfort Cynder and as he said this he put his wing around her but unknown to both of them Ignitethus followed Spyro knowing that they were all in danger.

"Spyro..I know that you don't need to always tell me that you will protect but..its just the way they look at me the look in their eyes is like they are in pain and want to just see me on the ground bleeding to death"

Cynder's expression didn't seem to change after spyro said that but he knew she felt happy inside.

"I know cynd.."

Spyro was unable to say anything more as a bolt of lightning came flying in front of them which hit an hidden ape that fell into the lake the two soon realised that they were under-attack by apes.

"Apes!...Didn't Malefore curse them so they would be skeletal apes?"

Spyro was confused since Malefore cursed the apes to be undead creatures and straigth after he said that two apes attacked him and they both went to attack him from both sides and when they got close to Spyro he jumped and turned into a boulder flattening the apes as he fell.

"Yes Spyro Malefore did curse the apes but a darkness far worse than him Broke the curse and now the apes serve him..."

Ignitethus answered Spyro's question which surprised Spyro and Cynder because they didn't know he was there and as he spoke 4 apes 2 cursed and 2 not cursed attacked and as they were walking in to attack him he dissapeared as he did that all the apes froze from shock and one by one they all fell to the floor with cut throats.

"Were you spying on us Ignitethus...? if you weren't then what where you doing?"

Cynder was curious about what Ingitethus was doing as he was the first one to kill one of the apes and as she asked 2 apes with shields attacked her and were going to knock her out by ramming her with a shield but she used her fear element and they all froze and as they did she used her poison on both of them and then her wind element to throw them at each other which they both got knocked out and the poison started to kill them slowly.

"I was not spying on you two..I was protecting you..I knew something like this would happen.."

Ingitethus replied to cynder's question and as he did 6 apes attacked him and he just let them jump onto him and as they did he exploded with light coming out and as it did the apes were blinded and attacked each other thinking it was Ignitethus Ingitethus killed the last apes but technically the apes did.

"What element was that?"

Spyro had never seen a element lie what Ignitethus just did and was curious about what it was.

"what i just did Spyro you will learn later on..and you will know what it is later on but right now we need to get to the camp"

Ignitethus replied calmly and started walking to the camp the two others just followed not asking any more questions and as they got to the camp there was apes on the ground and some cheetahs and dragons lying on the ground not dead yet but nearly.

"Spyro,Cynder go see if you can help any of the people here ill go find Hunter.."

Ignitethus told the two to go help and they did as ignitethus went to find Hunter.

**well...that's the rest of the story hoped you like it and just added the first piece of action in the story mite not be as good as others but i did the best i could.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In 'The darkness's lair**

One of the Apes survived the failure attack at the camp in the valley of avalar and was going to tell his master the bad news as he got to the door the ape guard blocked his entry.

"The Darkness is not to be disturbed"

The Darkness had told the Apes what they are to call him and they are all using it not daring to not call him it.

"I have information about the mission The darkness sent us to do**..**should I come back?'

The guard were about to send the ape away when the darkness told them let him in.

"What news do you have.."

The darkness spoke wanting the to tell the information straight up.

"well..um...we were outmatched by the amount of cheetahs and dragons at the camp and we didn't capture the dragons as..uh...there was a adult dragon that was to strong.."

As the ape finished The Darkness growled knowing who the adult dragon was.

"So you failed to kill the dragons as a certain Adult Fire dragon stopped you..?"

The darkness wanted the ape to know that they failed by making him say they did.

"well...yes...but..how did you know it was a fire dragon?"

The ape didn't get a reply as The Darkness was angry and after a few seconds the sound of a gate opening was heard and then there was screams of an ape being attacked and the guards outside the door knew that there master was angry.

"RELEASE THE SHADOW BEASTS!"

The Darkness still wanted the two dragons dead and would do anything to kill them but the two didn't know except a certain fire dragon.

**Warfang gates**

The group of dragons and cheetahs have just gotten back to Warfang with a few missing from when apes attacked them but they found some of the missing dead and some of the dragons and cheetahs that were injured when the apes attacked died from they wounds when they got to the City no one knew they were coming except the Guardians and know some of the people that where at the gate as the time. As soon as the whole group got in a dragon came down telling the Spyro,Cynder and Hunter to follow him to the guardians but Hunter had already left to find the guardians so only Spyro and Cynder followed him and unknown to them ignitethus.

As the Dragons got there they saw Hunter talking to the Terrador and as they got there Ignitethus came down and started to help with the construction of one of the destroyed houses unknowingly to the other dragons as he wanted to know what the guardians wanted them to do.

"Spyro Cynder how good it is to see you two alive and well..."

Terrador was happy to see that the two survived there battle with Malefore.

"Ill be going now to help with the construction of the city...i think the place need all the help it can get.."

Hunter left as soon as he finished speaking not letting any of the dragons to stop him

"Hunter was just telling me about the trip...and the ape attack..very peculiar that they attack with strength...the way Hunter talked about the attack must mean the apes are training or have a new and strong leader.."

Terrador was talking about the attack on the camp while though the dragons didn't see the whole attack they had a bit of fighting...though they all knew that the apes were trained and had weapons that were given to them.

"The apes also attacked me and Cynder from the trees and shadows...if think they have been training but they Malefore cursed them to be undead...did the curse break when we defeated him?"

Spyro was curious about the apes but not knowingly he already knew as Ignitethus had used something on them and the whole camp to forget him...As spyro was talking Terrador Checked on how the repairs to the houses were going and saw Ignitethus and amazed at seeing him in Warfang he knew there was more to what Spyro Was telling him but thought Spyro didn't know Ingitethus Terrador made a note to himself to talk to him when he had finished talking with Spyro and cynder

"Spyro...Cynder...how many dragons to do you in Warfang?"

Terrador asked both the dragons a question wanting to talk about the Apes with the other guardians later.

"Well...I really haven't looked around but..."

Spyro pauses for a few seconds to look around the area noticing there are more Moles and cheaters than dragons.

"...There's not many dragons here...Where are all the Dragons?"

Spyro asks Terrador a question concerning the low amount of dragon is the area there in now.

"...The population of dragons in the Realms is low...Me and the other Guardians think there are Dragon colony's somewhere out there in the Realms...We haven't sent any group to see if we are right because they are all to busy helping rebuild Warfang...That's why I sent out a small group to find you two to see if you could help find some colony...Unless you don't want to go"

Terrador wasn't sure if the two dragons didn't want to do another task after just defeating Malefore as Terrador finished talking a guard came up to Terrador and told him there is a unusual group of dragons after the guard finished he left to return to the gate.

"Spyro...Cynder...We'll talk later...If you would go to the temple and find Volteer he should be able to show you to your rooms.."

As Terrador finished he went straight off to the the gates and the two dragons went off to the Temple to find Volteer once they left Ignitethus left to but not towards the Gates or the Temple but towards where the the Volcano that was in the Burned Lands Once was all that was there was a Volcano but much bigger then it once was.


	6. Chapter 6

Ignitethus was not happy with what had been happening around the place but he is not able to stop or argue about it as he knows it is destined and meant to happen one of the 'gifts' as someone would say that he had his abilities were hidden as only a few knew who he really was, his abilities and his past and so far he only know one that is still alive as he walking down a destroyed hall that had many crumbling walls and floors is he didn't know the area where he was he would surely have gotten lost from all rooms and turns that this place had though he did not care about what was there every turn he took he always saw a dark shadow at the side of his eye even though he knew he was being followed he did not care as he knew who it was the person following him he knew very well though he did not come here to meet the person following him he did not expect the person following him to be alive.

"If I have to be followed all the way I would like to know why…"

Ignitethus was getting annoyed as he always this one person following him.

"Still hate me doing what I love doing…"

The follower had finally come out of the shadows to reveal a dragoness the dragoness looked like Cynder but they had a big difference in physical looks but not in scale color she even had the same markings but she only had one on her head and back and nowhere else in physical look she had sharp claws enough the cut through dragon scales with one hit she was muscular which gave her the advantage in the shadows as she was very sneaky if you were to put her next to Cynder you definitely would see a small difference to tell them apart.

"Why have you now started showing yourself around me…you have been avoiding me since 'it' happened?"

Ignitethus spoke with a sad and regretful voice when he said 'it'.

"Ignore that day…That is in the past...Now we have business to attend to...and you know I hate being late for meetings."

They Both started walking together quietly Ignitethus could see that she was getting annoyed as he hasn't spoken to her yet about what has been happening since they stopped seeing each other.

"You still regret doing what you did the day the…..Incident happened"

Ignitethus broke the big silence between them he knew by the time they get the area they would be silence between them…once again.

"You know I had to do it…if I didn't you would be dead…and you know I won't live knowing that it would be my fault"

She spoke softly and started slowing down as she spoke remembering what had happened.

**!FLASHBACK!**

In Town that was once always joyful as if there was never any problem in the world was burning to the ground there was smoke everywhere and people screaming and running for their lives as there were dragons with scales as black as night lighting the area with shadow flames in the middle of the town where 4 dragons one dragon was Ignitethus but when that happened he was known as someone else two other dragon where black dragons with silver underbelly's the two dragons where different than the other dragon burning the town in the middle of the two dragons was the dragoness that Ignitethus is talking to her name is Cynfear.

"What are you doing Cynfear…What have you done to the Town?"

Ignitethus had a sad looking face mixed with amazement and anger.

"You think I'm the cause of this Flare…You think I would sent shadow dragons to attack my home?"

Cynfear was angry as Ignitethus properly know as Flare was thinking that she was the cause not knowing that Dark magic similar to Malefore's magic had influenced his mind and that was the same for her.

"Miss Cynfear we need to leave before the Warfang Military gets here and prevents us from leaving"

One of the dragon next to her suggested that they leave from the way he looked you could say he was a politician.

Cynfear didn't listen to what the dragon said she was to busy trying to find a way to attack Flare without him knowing but before she could get anywhere close to him she was stopped by the other dragon by her that was a muscular dragon that looked strong enough to defeat all of the guardians at once.

"Listen to him miss…you should go I can handle this interference"

The muscular dragon said to Cynfear hoping to be able to get some action on that day but just ater that moment the dark magic that had infected both Cynfear and Flares mind had left and now they had both just realized what they did but the two dragon next to Cynfear saw that happened and knew they had to leave straight away and that they had to make her leave by forcing her the smart one of the silver shadow dragons called two shadow dragons over to restrain Flare and they did without him fighting as he was to busy reliving what he did in his head Cynfear was the first to realize what had happened and saw the two dragons restraining Flare.

"What are you doing to him?"

Cynfear spoke softly and quietly as she still couldn't believe what she had done.

"Miss we should go now…if we do not leave you probably know what's going to happen to you friend"

The Smart dragon looked at Flare as he told Cynfear that they should leave.

"Yes…I know what will happen but…what are you going to do to me?"

Cynfear still spoke softly as she still couldn't believe what had happened she looked at Flare as she asked the dragon the question.

"What will happen to you I do not know as I am only following orders."

The dragon spoke with a commanding and truthful voice as he finished Cynfear waited and looked at Flare as he looked at her both knowing that they should not interfere or try to not stop it the muscular dragon started going to a giant black shadow that had started forming near where they were Cynfear knowing what that meant started following the smart dragon as he had starting going to the same place a few seconds after the other dragon Flare watched not doing anything but watching knowing that the shadows dragons holding him down where only shadows and where not real as the shadow dragons all entered the giant shadow it exploded with a gigantic force of dark energy that put all dragons in its range to sleep and all that was left in the portals spot was a giant black spot big enough for a mountain to come out of it.

**!END OF FLASHBACK!**

Flare had stopped to knowing that she was remembering it and knowing that she was going to ask him a question that not even he knew the answer to.

"Why did you change your name…and….Why did you not do anything?"

Cynfear asked not moving or even looking his direction

"Cynfear….I changed my name because what happened there the city knew and I did not want to asked a large amount of question about it or….even get accused of what happened there."

He spoke softly soft enough that it sounded like a whisper knowing what it feels like to be thought of like a murderer or thought to be someone of great evil. Cynfear also knew what it felt like as where she was she was forced to kill people using her shadow powers.

"And…Why did you not do anything when it happened..?"

Cynfear was very curious about why when the town was attacked and she was taken that he didn't do anything to stop it happening.

"That…I do not know the answer to…..and if you want to you can use my actual name"

Flare was also curious about why he didn't try stopping it as he finished talking They both started walking again they got to an area that was shaped like a giant circle they were broken training dummies around the area and 2 gates on either side that led somewhere mostly where the alive training dummies where looking around you could see many burn marks and nearly every effect of an elements on the floors and walls but the two dragons where not there to train but to meet a dragon that nearly the wholes realms knew…that was until he was defeated and know they simply think him an old memory.

"It seems we are not late after all the talking..."

As soon as Flare finished talking he went to a podium and sat down and started looking at the markings that were engraved on them he found one at heated his paw and then touched the marking which then made the place light up with flames around the circle making it more easier to see.

"Flare…You know he's always late we always have to wait for him but only this time he has an actual reason why he's late as where he was is quite faraway"

Cynfear sounded a bit annoyed as who they were waiting for was always late she then went to a pedestal next to Flares and uses her shadow flame on one which darkened the area so it looked like you were in a normal house but that was not the only thing it did it also had shadows appear that started fixing the area making it look as if it was new.

"Do you two always start when your missing someone or know that I will always get here in time?"

A Voice came in through an entrance opposite of the way Cynfear and Flare came through the dragon was in fact Malefore but he did not have a dark voice like he did as Dark master he sounded different after he got there he went to a pedestal also next to Flare's as he got there the other two walked to the middle the room he then hit 3 circles on it which then had unknown earth creatures come out of the ground with electricity and ice holding each one together they then started rebuilding the area you could also hear the noise of walls falling down.

"So…IS he really back after all these years?"

Cynfear asked Malefore looking at him and Flare knowing that Flare had been travelling around the place.

"Yes Cynfear….he is back even though we all made sure he was trapped in convexity in the darkest prison there….though I don't see how he got out maybe…..You know something?"

Malefore looked at Flare as he asked him a question.

"I do not know either how he got out but maybe just maybe when Spyro defeated you and rebuilt the world the effect may have weakened the bond there and let his spirit escape….if I am right his physical form is still trapped but it will be freeing itself every second and making him stronger at the same time...but that is what I think happened it may not be right but there is a high chance I am right."

Flare was also curious about how he got out.

"IF what you think is right Flare then he have to protect Cynder…and Spyro they are the only one that have an actual chance of defeating Shadow who we all know calls himself The Darkness."

Cynfear was agreeing with Flare with is idea of how Shadow escaped prison.

"Yes...but even with all our powers I do not see how we cannot defeat him…"

Malefore had only battled Shadow once and that was when he was corrupted by dark energy that Shadow was using though if it weren't for Malefore weakening Shadow he would be dead as that let Cynfear and Flare trap him.

"Malefore you know that your stronger than him but with all the powers he has been siphoning from the shadows it makes him stronger than all three of us combined you remember how you got defeated yes?"

Flare knew how Shadow got his powers and had been looking for a way to stop it so he had been training in the lost element of light which was normally only know to the ancient and now thought extinct light dragons.

"yes I do remember but how can 2 young dragon defeat Shadow if we cant?"

Malefore wanted to know how Spyro and Cynder can defeat Shadow but they cannot.

"I know it may be confusing but Spyro can defeat him mostly because of his dark form is I can teach him to control it he would be able to do it and Cynder…well that's the confusing part."

Flare knew what he had to do with Spyro but he didn't know how to train Cynder to defeat Shadow as she was more of a Shadow dragon herself but somehow had developed the three other secondary elements which are Wind, Poison and Fear.

"Well…we should go…let this place be rebuilt and…we should go find Cynder and Spyro see what there doing…Malefore…do you know if anything is after them?"

Flare wanted to know if there were any creatures that they needed to make sure that Spyro and Cynder were safe.

"well…After I escaped I do know that he did send Shadow beats to get them since the Apes failed…"

Malefore told them what they had to stop from attacking Spyro and Cynder as soon as he finished speaking Flare got up.

"We have to get to Warfang but Malefore and Cynfear you two stay hidden."

Flare spoke as he walked to a door that led to a balcony.

"More hiding…how long do we have to wait till we can show ourselves"

Cynfear was annoyed as she had been hiding away in the shadows for too long and her patience had run out.

"When I think the time is right…but you know if you are seen they will know Malefore is around"

Flare did not want to endanger any of his friends as he had already lost them once and he didn't want it to happen again.

"So we will just have to stay here or will we have to stay in the shadows?"

Malefore wanted to know what they were going to be set to do

"Malefore you are going to stay here to make sure the place is rebuilt and that there is no monster is inside Cynfear will be hiding in the shadow and keeping an eye out for the shadow beats"

Flare had set them up all with a task and then left to get to the Dragon city no wanting to answer any question as he left Cynfear started shaking her head knowing the true reason he wanted Malefore to stay.


End file.
